Far Away
by TingBlingKing
Summary: Sequel to Stronger.-He didn't know what to do. He's confused. Why is it when He saw his face, in so much pain and regret. He immediately wanted those lips back onto his..."Well a daydream is a invasion of the mind."GrimmIchi/LAST SEQUEL


**Summary:** He didn't know what to do. He's confused. Why is it when He saw his face, in so much pain and regret. He immediately wanted those lips back onto mine...

So this is the last part. Sequel To Stronger! I mean I didn't mean to even make a sequel LOL! It was ment for a one-shot...Didn't know i would this far with just a one-shot! You guys must really like Yaoi! BUT HIGHFIVE ANYWAY!

**.~.**

**:: Far Away ::**

**:: GrimmIchi ::**

**.~.**

They stared at each other at a safe distance. If any of there looks could kill or cause a murder. They both would be on the ground dead. Once a word was muttered. Cyan eyes widened.

"Grimmjow.."

Amber eyes blinked to see if they were dreaming. But he was not. His breathing hitched when a hand reached out. His eyes..

"Ichigo."

He couldn't stand it. A gasp left his lips and turned the other direction. Sprinting off.

"Ichigo!"

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait**

He couldn't stand looking into those eyes he thought the wrong thing. Ichigo shook his head of the thoughts. He didn't know what to do. He's confused. Why is it when He saw his face, in so much pain and regret. He immediately wanted those lips back onto his...

**Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

Stopping to rest he settled against a brick wall next to a ally. Sweat dripping down his forehead. Why was he running? This wasn't him. He could have talked to him and let that be that. It wasn't like he was a killer.

"Oh whats wrong with me.."Ichigo whispered to himself. He shook his head. Soon dribbles where made, rain fell upon him.. Ichigo felt his eyes close.."This is just not the day.."He felt himself shivering and his lips turn purple."Damn-it."

**That I love you**  
**I have loved you all along**  
**And I miss you**

Footsteps were heard. A sound of a gasp and water splashing. Coldness that could cause hypothermia. Ichigo tuned into blackness. Hearing only little words.

"Are you Okay!.."

**Been far away for far too long**  
**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**  
**and you'll never go**  
**Stop breathing if**  
**I don't see you anymore**

_Grimmjow clutched his hair. He shook his head and stared at the grave in his back yard. Pantera died. Damn, the cat he had for years through good and bad. God Damn-it! Who would cry over a cat! Fuck! He ignored Ichigo who was rubbing his back. Saying soothing things. The tree they leaned against them shook with leaves as Grimmjow leaned back. God! Suck it up Grimm! You boyfriends here don't act like a pussy! Ichigo ran his fingers through his silk blue hair while it started to rain hard. Ichigo smiled and put his head on his boyfriends chest._

_"Ya know.."He whispered looking up as Grimmjow who was still looking at the grave."Seme's aren't suppose to cry."Ichigo eyes softened when he saw Grimm's eyes turn red. He took his thump and whipped the tear that could be mistaken as rain. Ichigo smiled and kissed his cheek."But we all have a soft side." He whispered. Thunder thumping in the air and rain falling on them and the grave."Love you Grimm..."_

_Grimmjow put on a weak smile."Love ya too."_

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand**

_"What the fuck!"Ichigo screamed as he walked threw the door. Gooey yellow substance dripped off his orange hair and onto his shoulder. The laughter of Grimmjow who was holding a video camera._

_"I've always day dreamed about this!" Grimmjow crackled.  
_

_Ichigo scowled and though.'A day dream is a invasion to your mind.' He growled"You USED MELTED CHEESE!"He yelled at his boyfriend who was still crackling." YOU COULDN'T USE WATER YOU ASS!"_

_Grimmjow scowled and stopped laughing."If I used water it wouldn't be as funny as this. Plus that's some shit gay people do."_

_"YOUR GAY!"_

_"No I am 'King' meaning I top-therefore I can fuck anyone I want and still be the king. But you Ichigo, you would use water wouldn't you."They glared at each other."Cause I bottom you-and You LLOOVEE It."Ichigo clutched his hands and put on a evil smile._

_"Hey Grimmy~ Come give me a hug."_

_"Huh."Grimmjow looked at Ichigo covered cheese coming towards him."NO! BACK AWAY CHILD!"He said dramatically dropping the camera and running behind the couch._

_"COME HEREEEE~"_

_"NO! YOU CHEESY UKE!"_

_Grimmjow hid behind counter while Ichigo was on the other side of it. Grimmjow smirked."So Ichi, Can you get me?"Ichigo growled. The counter was in the way of him literally killing his boyfriend. Melted cheese was everywhere in there apartment and the only target was Grimmjow. Grimmjow licked his lips when he saw Ichigo's shirt fall off his shoulder showing his milky tan skin. His skinny jeans hugging his body and he was sweating. Those pink lips breathing hard and lust in those beautiful amber ey-_

_"ARRRGH!"_

_Grimmjow's eyes widened when Ichigo jumped over the counter and tackling him. Food falling on the floor while they both screamed. Ichigo laughed as he rubbed himself and cheese on his boyfriend. Grimmjow yelled in defeat and fell on the floor. Ichigo climbed on top of him and smiled."Now were both cheesy and sticky."Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow bit his lips looking at Ichigo who was on top him. Grinding his hips against him. Grimmjow put his hand on Ichigo yellow face and ran his thump through his plump lips. He groaned when His Ichi leaned down and kissed his neck, nibbling on his Adam's apple._

_"Damn..Ichi.."_

_"Oooh Would ya look at the time!"Ichigo said innocently sitting up off Grimmjow making his eyes widen."I have to go help Rukia with work tomorrow!"He walked over to the bathroom to wash off all the cheese off him while Grimmjow laid on the floor still in shock._

_"The hell just happen."_

**I'd give it all**  
**I'd give for us**  
**Give anything but I won't give up**  
**'Cause you know,**  
**you know, you know**

It was dark in his eyes. He blinked and felt darkness surround him. Amber eyes opened slowly and looked to where he was. His eye's widened as memories came to his mind. He looked at the cream colored couch and the old T.V.

_The teal-haired man ignored him looking at the T.V. Wearing some shorts and a red shirt. Turing the channel constantly not noticing the flaming berry who stormed to his room._

No..He couldn't be in the same place. Ichigo blinked and felt fear go over. He just gotten over this shit! Why! Why now!

_Ichigo watched as Grimmjow put on his jacket for work. Fixing his hair smiling in the mirror, making sure he looked good. He walked out the door ignoring that i was up. Waiting for my goodbye kiss i never gotten over a year._

**That I love you**  
**I have loved you all along**  
**And I miss you**  
**Been far away for far too long**

"Well Good morning Sleepy head!" A cheery voice said behind him. Ichigo jerked his head around to see and busty woman with some water in her hands. Her had long green silk hair and big brown doe eyes. A pink tattoo across her face and was smiling."Glad your awake! Good thing I saved you from Hypothermia!" She pointed at him and tsked."You should be more careful!"

"Where am I.." Ichigo whispered glaring at the woman. He didn't like her. Not one damn bit. And didn't know why.

'Oh!"The woman said."Your in the Jeagerjeques Residents!"

Amber eyes widened while the words rest his mind.

The Jeagerjeques Residents.

Jeagerjeques Residents...

Jeagerjeques.

_Grabbing his clothes he put them in the book bag. Ripping all the pictures of them together and throwing them on the floor and bed. Clearing the dresser by throwing all that was on it off. Ichigo, in anger went to the living room and grabbed the ring. Going back to his room. Throwing it out the window and flipped the mattress over. Picking up one of his boots. He threw it at the mirror. Grabbing his book bag he head to the living room._

"Why..."Ichigo stuttered out making the girl walk over to him."Take me home..."He growled at the woman making her flinch.

"Sorry! You can't-Your still a little cold from the rain and its still raining." She said."Anyway my name is Nel! Nice to met cha!"

Ichigo just glared at the woman while scowling. He wanted to go home. Live his life as a single man. Not being here with a busty girl who was to concerned about him and saved him. She just could have left him there.

"You now you look like my brothers ex-husband!" Nel said happily. Ichigo flinched and shivered. No! Just let me go home! He wanted to get out of this place-that bring out so many memories.

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**  
**and you'll never go**  
**Stop breathing if**  
**I don't see you anymore**

Grimmjow put a hand on his forehead looking at the dropped C.D's the ground. The clothes on the ground drenched in rain. His blue locks stuck on his forehead. He saw him. He saw him once again...

**So far away**  
**Been far away for far too long**

_Grimmjow yawned and sat up in the dark couch. His shirt off and jeans hanging off his hips. He scowled and sniffed the air. His eyes widened seeing his T.V tipped over on the ground and Not smelling the air of bacon or eggs. He sat up on the couch and grabbed his shirt off the floor. He was surprised not to see his husband cooking of at least doing something for his need. __Ichigo probably went out with his friends again._Grimmjow scowled and walked up into there bedroom. Opening the door-his cyan eyes widened.

_Ripped pictures on the bed. All make up and things on the desk on the floor. The mattress flipped and his window creaked. Grimmjow felt rage in him and looked at the mess." What the Fuck!" He walked up to get a better view of the room. Then he saw the note._

_And he opened it._

_Then he broke._

_His eyes widened. He shivered and felt his whole body fall limp._

_No..._

_No!No! No! God Damn-it!"_

_"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow dropped the note and ran out the room. Running up the stairs and searching for his berry._

_But he couldn't find him.._

_He fucked up._

_He fucked up...so much._

_He lost him.._

**So far away**  
**Been far away for far too long**  
**But you know, you know, you know**

"Grimmjow! Why are ya standing out the rain!" Rukia smeared at him coming up to him."Come on we gotta recor-Grimm?"Rukia stared at Grimmjow's face before she noticed the clothes on the ground. Her violet eyes widened."No."She whispered."He didn't." Grimmjow just scowled and shook his head. Walking away from Rukia who was looking guilty."I'm so sorry! I should have made a different time!I'm so stupid! Its all my damn faul-"

"No."Grimmjow whispered tilting his head as the rain fell on his face."Its mine." With that he walked away. He just needed to relax. Make sure they didn't meet and he would be fine.

** I love you**  
**I have loved you all along**  
**And I miss you**  
**Been far away for far too long**

Little did he know they were as close as possible.

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**  
**and you'll never go**

The opening of the blue-haired man's door. He walked inside, his wet pants making a trail while he scowled and walked up into the living room.

"Welcome Home Grimmy!" Nel said happily coming up from behind him and looking at her brother. She looked at him in worry."Are you ok!"She said. Grimmjow just nodded."Anyway we have company."

There eyes meet once again for today. And this time.

Non off them ran away.

**I wanted**  
**I wanted you to stay**

Nel paused and looked at her brother who was In shock. Then she stared at Ichigo who was at the verge of tears and gripping the seat. Then realization came to her.

This was him.

The one her brother really cried about.

The one that made Grimmjow a whole.

She stared at them and saw Grimmjow's face calming. Nel made a smile. He could handle this on his own. She slowly back away up the stairs. Both of them not noticing at all.

**'Cause I needed**  
**I need to hear you say**  
** I love you**

Cyan clashed with Amber."Why.."Ichigo whispered breaking the silence."Why do I have to run into you..At the time my life was perfect."

Grimmjow scowled at him."I'm not happy with it either."Ichigo's heart thumped of the voice of him. It was so deep, low and as for ever sexy. He shook his head avoiding his gaze. Grimmjow let his eyes wonder on his body. Every inch he missed so terribly.  
"I fucked up." He whispered. He didn't mess the raise in Ichigo's head."I fucked up so much Ichi."Grimmjow back fell on the wall as he tumbled down on the floor."God I never met to hurt you." His voice was struggling with words making Ichigo quiver.

He didn't want to hear his excuses.

Ichigo didn't want to listen to him.

But yet he did.

He wanted his life back.

**I have loved you all along**  
**And I forgive you**  
**For being away for far too long**

"Fuck."Grimmjow groan looking up at Ichigo who was silent. Grimmjow felt his eyes tear."Damn, Seme's aren't suppose to cry huh?"He said Ichigo's eye's widen at his choice of words."Well I guess I'm no good Seme." Water started to fall down his cheeks as he put his face in his hands to hide his face.

"We all have soft spots."Ichigo whispered while he whipped his tears off his face. Grimmjow just shook his head and looked up at the berry.

"Why.."Ichigo said looking at him."Why do you do this to me."Grimmjow just stared at him. His eyes red and his hair wet."Why did you have to come Back!"He screamed at him."I don't want you! You'll just break me all over again!"

"I never meant to. I didn't know what I was doing!"Grimmjow yelled back at him. He started at stand up off the floor while Ichigo did the same."I was young and didn't now shit about love!"

Ichigo's tears ran freely down his cheeks."Shit about love! I was your HUSBAND! Do you know how not to treat a person!"

Grimmjow clutched his fist while walking closer."I've had a fucked up life in my past Ichigo! My dad brought hookers to his house and treat them like shit! That's how I learned!"

"It doesn't mean you can treat me like one!"Ichigo walked closer.

"Well Excuse me for not being a normal fucking person with a normal fucking family!"Grimmjow stepped up.

Ichigo scowled. He had enough."What about all those times together! You treat me right then! You bought me stuff and said 'I love you' all the damn time! Now you think you can just sit your lazy ass on the couch and watch T.V! Watch me cook and never give me kisses! When I cut myself! You never cared! You didn't even say I love you at all! Now you come up to me after years and fucking tall me your sorry! You never meant to do this!Fuck you Grimmjow!" He breathed in and out while Grimmjow just stared at him.

Grimmjow glared at him."Those were the times when I wasn't FUCKED UP! Those times where when I LOVED YOU! Have you ever notice how much you ignored ME! Hung out with your friends! So I gave it back to you! I never spoke to you and fell out of love with ya! You were A MISTAKE In my life at that time! But right when I found that damn note you don't understand how much I hurt! You put me through therapy and hours of nightmares of you! And its fucked up were right here arguing about this shit and All I'm thinking about is how much I fucking want you back in my LIFE! You might hate me But I sure as hell don't!"Grimmjow's voice became softer every sentence."The moment I saw that letter with you just saying good bye Ichi. God damn...you just ruined my life."

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**  
**Keep breathing**

They were face to face now. There bodies where only inches away from each other along with there faces. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's hot breathe on his lips. He looked at Ichigo's amber eyes that were wide and quivering. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and put his hands on his tan cheeks."Is that how you felt..."He whispered while his tears still dropped on the floor. Ichigo shook his head with a weak quivering smile."God Grimm, I loved you as much as anything that time. I never wanted you to get hurt. I hung out with my friends because they wanted me too. And all I talked about was you."Ichigo closed his eyes and backed away from Grimmjow when he noticed how close they were.

But Grimmjow grabbed his hand.

Ichigo looked down at him.

**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**  
**Believe it**

The next second. There lips where together in a rough yet soft kiss. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's cheeks and kissed him roughly. He missed his taste so much. The taste of mint and blueberries. He let out a whimper when Grimmjow grabbed his waist and pushed him towards his chest. His tongue wondered into his mouth while Ichigo wrapped his hands around Grimmjow's neck and broke the kiss, kissing down his jaw to his Adams apple making Grimmjow groan. God he missed his grunts. He missed every inch of Grimmjow's body.

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**  
**Keep breathing**

Grimmjow bit his tongue when he felt Ichigo kiss up his neck and suck on his neck before going into another breath taking kiss. He felt his berry bite his lip making Grimmjow groan. Ichigo backed away from Grimmjow's mouth and stared into cyan eyes he loved so much. He felt a smile go onto his lips and shook his head when Grimmjow was still in daydream land by the kiss."Grimm?" Grimmjow just kept smiling while Ichigo smiled.

**Hold on to me and, never let me go...**

"Well a day dream is a invasion of the mind."

* * *

**A/N:And Done! I had a kind of cheesy ending there! The song is 'Far Away' by Nickelback-My favorite band-XD! Should there be a lemon?Not sure-Cause I now Bling has no problem with writing a Yaoi LEMON Of Grimmichi...*blush* sigggh..**


End file.
